Sawed-Off
|ammotype = |Magazine_capacity = 7 / 32 |firemodes = Pump-action |rateoffire = 71 RPM |used = Terrorists |reloadtime = 3.2 seconds (all 7 shells) |counterpart = MAG-7 |Movement_speed = 210 / 250 (84%) |Killaward = $900 (Competitive) $450 (Casual) |Damage = 32 (1 pellet) 256 (1 shot) |Recoilcontrol = 1 / 26 (3%) |Accuraterange = 2.2 *Outdated March 2019* |Armorpenetration = 75% |Penetrationpower = 100 |Rangemodifier = 0.45 |Hotkey = B-2-3 T |Entity = weapon_sawedoff |Game = }} The Sawed-Off is a pump-action shotgun featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. ''It is exclusive to the Terrorists. The counterpart of this weapon for the Counter-Terrorists is the MAG-7. Overview The Sawed-Off is a modified Remington 870 shotgun with a shorter, 'sawed-off' barrel. The term "Sawed-Off" (also called Sawn-off in the UK and commonwealth countries) means shortening the barrel and the stock of a rifle and shotguns, making them easier to use at tight quarters. Sawed-off shotguns typically have a weapon length less than 18 inches and the shortened barrel will also give the gun a greater scatter effect if the user fires buckshot. Sawed-Off shotguns are infamously used by bank robbers because of their small size and ease of concealment. In-game, the gun holds 7 rounds of 12 gauge ammunition with 32 shells held in reserve. Being a pump-action shotgun, it has a very slow rate of fire, but inflicts very high damage, which can kill an enemy with just one shot at close range with at least 5 pellets hitting. At medium range however, two to three shots are needed due to the shotgun's high spread, the highest amongst shotguns. Its high spread means that very few pellets will land on target at even slightly longer ranges, giving it an extremely low effective range. In addition, it has by far the lowest bullet range stat for all weapons in ''Global Offensive at 650 hammer units, beyond which the pellets will actually disappear, further restricting its range potential. Despite its appearance, it is also heavier than any other shotgun, but it has little accuracy loss while moving, making strafing and shooting easy but unrecommended. The reloading process involves individually loading new shells into the weapon's loading port. It is possible to interrupt the reload and fire mid-reload by pressing the primary attack key during the reload. The weapon is inexpensive at $1100, almost being the cheapest shotgun, second only to the Nova. It has a 3x kill award multiplier, rewarding $900 per kill in Competitive, allowing it to easily recoup its price. The Sawed-Off originally required the primary attack button to be used for each shot unlike other shotguns in Global Offensive, which can be fired automatically when the primary attack can be held down for sequential shots. This was fixed in an update, making all pump-action shotguns fire when the primary attack button is held down. Properties Tactics *Try to maintain a position around corners to ambush passing targets. While attempting to ambush an enemy, continue firing if the first shot does not kill the target unless the enemy has a shotgun or a weapon with high rate of fire. *If close proximity is not possible with a target head on, try to sneak behind an enemy's player back to get closer and maximize damage. *Engaging groups of enemies with the Sawed-Off is ill-advised unless plenty of backup is available. * If caught in the open while trying to sneak up on a target, fire once, strafe, and fire again. This is only recommended to use when in fairly close contact without the possibility of retreat. * Due to the high moving inaccuracy, rushing with this shotgun is ill-advised. Achievement Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Trivia *While modeled after a sawed-off Remington 870 shotgun, the name "Relphington 808" can be seen engraved on the side of the shotgun. This is most likely intentionally done to avoid licensing/copyright issues. *The weapon is modeled after a 4 round tube, but holds 7 shells in-game. *Despite a sawed-off shotgun being intended to make the shotgun more maneuverable, the Sawed-Off ironically has the slowest movement speed for a shotgun in-game. *The Sawed-Off uses the beta animations of the Nova. External links *Remington 870 on Wikipedia. Category:Shotguns Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:12 gauge user Category:Pump-Action Shotguns